


Dreamwalking

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dreamwalking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Cas enters Dean's dream and sees a version of himself that he never would have expected to see.





	Dreamwalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote based on Winchester-reload's day 20 Suptoberart piece of a punk rock war looking Cas which can be found here: https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/188482343160/so-i-found-this-tankgirl-esque-art-while
> 
> Check it out, it's freaking amazing!

Cas was wondering past Dean's room when he found himself stopping, gently pushing open the already ajar door to check on the sleeping hunter. He was sleeping peacefully, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from going in anyway. To really make sure he was sleeping well. Dean was beautiful when he slept, clutching lightly at the blanket as he snored lightly. Castiel sat carefully on the edge of the bed beside him, watching over him a while.

He tilted his head a little when Dean murmured his name, seemingly dreaming about him. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to check inside his dream. You know, to make sure it really was a good one. Not because he was simply curious. He placed his fingers against Dean's forehead and closed his eyes, opening them again to a forest. He looked around, squinting at the two zombies that moaned their way past him. So Dean was dreaming about fighting the undead? He turned his head when he heard laughing, narrowing his eyes at the sight. There was Dean, looking quite unruly. He was covered in dirt and blood, not unlike how he looked in purgatory, and was wearing a holster and weapons belt to hold his gun and knives. He was wielding a bloody machete, looking quite happy despite his dishevelled state.

Beside him was...himself. Well, a version of himself anyway. Certainly not a version he would have ever expected to see though. The dream Castiel had the sides of his head shaven in a rather punk rock fashion and a weapons belt clipped around his waist, right above the black cargo pants his was wearing. He was carrying a rifle with him, which was casually perched against his shoulder as he walked. A bullets belt was slung over his other shoulder diagonally covering his shirtless chest, and upon closer inspection he appeared to have a pentagram tattooed on the side of his head. It was certainly...surprising to see to say the least.

Cas watched for a moment the way Dean interacted with this Castiel, playfully bumping his arm as he joked with him. The dream version of himself seemed to have a more relaxed attitude to life, but the same distinct personality that made him him. He spoke with the same gravelly voice, and looked at Dean with the same fondness in his eyes.

Castiel waited until Dean was alone to make himself known. He couldn’t help himself, he could have easily just left the hunter to it, he was obviously enjoying the dream. He wanted to talk with him though. Hang out with him as the dream Cas had.

“Is that how you see me when you dream?” He asked.

Dean whipped his head around, frowning a moment before realization hit him. “I'm dreaming?” It was more of a statement then a question. Castiel nodded all the same.

Dean smiled a little and looked back in the direction the dream Cas had walked, saying as he turned back, “Actually, this is the first time. Usually you look, you know, normal.”

Cas gave him a slightly sceptical look, putting his hands in his pocket as he wondered beside him. “So, why are you imagining me like that today?” He asked.

Dean shrugged a little, playing with the machete as he walked with Cas. “I don’t know. I mean, it's zombie land, you can’t go around wearing a suit and tie. You need something more badass.”

“And you like that look on me?”

“Hey, you look awesome like that.” He defended.

Cas smiled a little in amusement, though he was flattered. “And why was I shirtless? A bit impractical, don’t you think?”

Dean licked his lips and looked away as he answered, and was that a blush covering his cheeks? “How should I know? I can’t control my dreams.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead he just enjoyed the moment they had together, and the peaceful sounds of nature around them. There didn’t seem to be any more undead around, it was just the two of them.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Dean asked after a moment of silence. Cas found himself looking away shyly this time, clearing his throat before saying, “I was just checking in on you, making sure you were sleeping well.”

Dean replied with a sceptical ‘uh-huh', making Cas blush slightly at having his intentions questioned. “So you weren’t creeping on me while I slept?” Dean asked playfully, a knowing glint in his eye. It was something they had stopped talking about but both knew it happened. Cas found comfort in watching over Dean sleep despite the hunter's insistence that it was creepy. He’d eventually just accepted it when Cas didn’t stop, which the angel was grateful for.

Castiel shook his head a little. “Of course not.”

Dean smiled, eventually coming to a stop and leaning against a tree. “So, when I wake up in the morning you won’t be there?” He asked, watching Cas expectantly for his answer. In actuality Dean had grown kinda fond of it. It reminded him that he really did have a guardian angel on his shoulder. Watching over him, keeping him safe. It was nice.

Cas heard that in his voice, hesitating a moment before replying playfully, “No promises.” He was pleased to see the grateful smile that played on Dean's lips.

“Anyway, I should leave you to it.” He added gently, finding himself gravitating closer to Dean before he left. The elder hunter nodded a little, hiding the slight disappointment in his expression and smiling instead. “I'll see you in the morning, then.”

Cas returned the smile, giving him a nod. “And, Dean? Enjoy that version of me while you have the chance, because I am _never_ shaving my hair like that. No matter how much you like it.”

Dean chuckled quietly, feeling the whoosh of wind as Cas left. He did indeed stay watching over the hunter, sitting back comfortably on the bed as he kept him safe.


End file.
